


How Deep (Is Your Love)

by touchinghearts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Big Dick Madej, Community: bfukinkmeme, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mention of Bottom!Ryan, Oral Fixation, Public blowjob, blowjob, it doesn't fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: The last thing Shane expects when he exits the bathroom is for his boyfriend to appearout of fucking nowhere, pin him against the wall, and swallow his cock down in the open hallway of a hotel.





	How Deep (Is Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of BFU Supernatural S4 trailer coming out ~~today~~ soon, have a short fill of Ryan with an obsession for Shane's dick.  <3 Thank you to my darling [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande/works) who helped me figure out the setting.
> 
> [Original prompt on the kinkmeme](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=5580#cmt5580): _Ryan's oral fixation and how much he loves Shane's dick in his mouth. Loves it so much that sometimes he can't wait until they're fully in private before getting on his knees._

Shane jolts awake to the sensation of something warm, soft, and wet wrapped around his dick. It takes him a second to register what it is and then he’s pressing his head back with a groan as he snakes one hand down to tangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Ryan,” he murmurs, voice rough with both sleep and the pleasure of a hot mouth suckling his cock. “I’m never going to wake up normally again if you keep doing this.”

Ryan completely ignores him, apparently more interested in sliding his head down a little further, reaching more than halfway. His hand curls around the length that his mouth can’t cover. He makes a satisfied noise that has Shane whimpering.

“Marry me,” Shane says, a bit delirious but utterly prepared to take responsibility for it.

Ryan snorts around his cock and Shane swears he softens a bit because of that.

“Don’t laugh!” he exclaims, outraged despite his arousal.

Ryan pulls off, already laughing, and it’s with a glower that Shane meets those dancing eyes over the glistening head of his cock. Ryan presses a kiss to it, making Shane hiss. Ryan giggles again.

“How about you ask me that when I don’t have your cock in my mouth?” he says playfully.

“That’s…that’s fair,” Shane says, strained. He’s forgetting the line of conversation already. What was the question again?

Ryan trails his lips down the side of Shane’s cock, slow, tongue flicking out at intervals. His eyes, still fixed on Shane’s, exhibit nothing short of a come-hither look that has Shane’s balls tightening prematurely, and Shane returns to full hardness (if he’d ever softened at all). Ryan nuzzles his cheek against Shane’s cock, teeth sinking into his own lip as he makes a needy sound. Shane’s fingers tighten involuntarily in his hair.

“God, I love your cock,” Ryan breathes. “Never had one this big before. Love how deep you can get down my throat, how much you stretch me open. I wish I could take it all. Feels better than when you fuck me.”

Shane stares at him, wide-eyed. “It’s way too early for this.”

Ryan chuckles, which makes Shane shiver. “Can’t help it, baby,” Ryan says and drops another kiss, this time under the mushroom head of Shane’s cock. “I always want it. Need your cock down my throat, at least once a day. That’s okay, right?”

“You definitely stole that line from a porno,” Shane says, but he’s lost track of what he’s fucking saying at this point.

Ryan smirks and then swallows him down again. Shane releases his grip on Ryan’s hair and his head falls back against the pillow because he’s got no will to resist at all. All he knows is that yeah, it’s more than okay.

After he climaxes (in an embarrassingly short time), he tugs Ryan up so Shane can get him off with his hands, and he’s a bit comforted by the fact that it doesn’t take Ryan much time either. They clean up quickly and then curl back under the covers to bask in the afterglow, enveloped in each other’s arms with Shane’s head resting against Ryan’s chest.

“You know,” Shane says, after a while. “I think you might have an oral fixation.”

Ryan snorts softly into his hair. “I have a fixation with your dick.”

Shane laughs.

It’s funny, sure, but maybe he should have given that statement a little more consideration.

 

♪♪♪

 

Shane doesn’t see it coming at all.

It’s the annual Buzzfeed Holiday Party and he’s pleasantly buzzed. It’s been a fun night; the food was good, the booze in constant supply, and his boyfriend looks even more amazing than he usually does. Ryan’s clearly enjoying himself but he’s also been extra clingy today; Shane doesn’t know why but who cares as long as everything’s okay? He’s certainly not going to complain about having his beloved curled into his side all evening. This is his version of peak happiness.

He does have to detach himself at one point because his bladder demands attention. He laughs when Ryan gives him puppy eyes.

“I’ll be back soon enough,” he assures.

“Dude, can you not with the clingy,” Steven snipes from across them.

Shane escapes before he’s inadvertently pulled into the bickering Steven and Ryan are bound to fall into. The company has rented a fancy hotel ballroom for this year’s occasion and although it has its own bathrooms, Shane opts to head out for the hotel’s public ones. He seriously needs to pee and he figures there would be less people there considering the time.

It’s past midnight and the area is deserted, with only a receptionist behind the counter on the far end of the lobby. He spies the sign and turns down into a silent but well-lit hallway into an empty bathroom. He sends thanks to the sky for the cleanliness, too.

Once he’s finished, he takes a step out of the bathroom and barely catches a glimpse of his boyfriend appearing _out of_ _fucking nowhere_ before he’s abruptly yanked by the lapels and slammed against the opposite wall facing the bathroom entrance. His breath leaves him in a gust from the force of it and he’s so shocked that he doesn’t immediately register Ryan sliding down to his knees in front of him until Ryan’s grabbing at his belt and fly.

“Ryan,” Shane gasps, reaching down to grab at those hands before they can undo his pants. He inhales sharply when Ryan presses his face right into his crotch; arousal immediately floods him at the sight.

“Shane,” Ryan whines, nuzzling against him. Shane can feel himself hardening almost instantly, a Pavlovian response to seeing his gorgeous boyfriend on his knees like this. “ _Shane_ , I need it.”

Shane gapes down at him. “Ryan,” he hisses, glancing about. “We’re in the fucking hallway, get up!”

Ryan clearly isn’t listening because he never does when he’s like this. He continues to nose at the growing erection Shane is sporting and those soft little touches through layers of cloth drive Shane a little nuts. He still has a hold on Ryan’s wrists and the wall is hard and flat behind him, so there’s not much he can do to avoid them outside shoving Ryan off outright, which doesn’t even occur to him.

“Ryan,” he says again, breathless.

Ryan opens his mouth and presses the wet heat of it right against the area where the head of Shane’s dick is. Shane yelps and immediately releases one of Ryan’s hands in favour of slapping his own against his mouth. He curses, the words muffled.

“Ryan, dammit, stop that,” he says in a furious whisper that shakes just a little. “You—Ryan, we’re _out in the open_.”

“Don’t care,” Ryan breathes against him. “You wouldn’t let me suck you this morning. It’s all I’ve been thinking about today. Need to suck you. Shane, I want your cock down my throat, _please_.”

The lust that jolts through Shane’s body might as well have been a lightning bolt. He gapes down at his lover who pushes his face against Shane’s cloth-clad erection again, rubbing his cheek against the bulge of it.

“I need it so bad,” Ryan says again, and fuck, _fuck_ , he sounds hungry, “Shane, c’mon, please? I need it now. Want to suck you right here, let me have it, baby, please.”

His big eyes turn up towards Shane, hooded and pleading, and honestly Shane would pay a thousand bucks to anyone who could resist _that_. He groans and releases Ryan’s other hand.

“Ryan,” he says, through gritted teeth, “this is a horrible idea.”

Ryan’s already undoing his pants and he barely unzips the fly before he yanks both the pants and underwear down Shane’s legs. Shane’s erection flops out but it barely hangs in the cool air of the hallway a minute before Ryan swallows it straight down his throat

Shane bangs the back of his head against the wall and he can’t even care about the ache when his mind is entirely taken up by _wet hot fuck tight so good_. “Holy _shit_ , Ryan,” he gasps.

Ryan makes a happy noise around his mouthful and that’s going to haunt Shane’s dreams, he just knows it. Adrenaline’s pumping through his bloodstream and maybe that, combined with the naturally arousing knowledge of how fucking obsessed his boyfriend is with his dick, is what keeps him hard despite the terrifying possibility that just about anyone can turn the corner up ahead and see them. Shane doesn’t believe himself to be all that into exhibitionism but he has to wonder right now if maybe this is doing it for him because his knees are weak already and he doesn’t think Ryan’s been sucking him more than a minute.

“Ryan,” he groans, hips bucking. “Fuck, babe, I know you love my cock, but this is a bit much even for you. Were you thinking about this all day? Is that why you’ve been so clingy—because I wouldn’t let you suck me off this morning? Shit, I don’t even know what to call that. You weren’t kidding when you said you had a fixation with my dick. You satisfied now, baby?”

Ryan pushes forward, trying to take in more even though his throat is filled to capacity. Shane’s too big for him, which he’s been taking as a challenge that Shane definitely isn’t going to complain about. At this point, Ryan can take most of it, more than anyone else ever has, but there’s still a fair stretch the length of Shane’s knuckle left and each time he sucks Shane off, he’ll try to fit more in. Shane has never met anyone quite so determined to swallow him to the root. He isn’t sure it’s physically possible; even now, it feels like he’s reached the bottom of Ryan’s throat, the girth of him so significant that not only can it go no further but he’s spreading Ryan’s throat so much that it can’t even clench around him, to the point Ryan can’t make a sound. There’s no way Ryan can ever take more than that, no matter how much he desperately wants to.

Of course, Shane’s more than willing to assist him anyway. He wants it, too—wants to feel Ryan’s nose pressed against his abdomen, his entire length encased in tight heat, feel Ryan struggle against him even as those fingers dig into the skin of Shane’s hips to make sure Shane can’t move beyond what he’s allowed. He wants to spill down Ryan’s throat so deep that Ryan doesn’t even have to swallow because Shane’s already far past the muscles for it, until even his gag reflex gives up.

Shane envisions it and hisses at the bolt of lust rushing through him. He reaches forward to grab Ryan’s shoulder, pushing the other hand into Ryan’s hair so he can mess up that careful style. People will probably be able to guess what happened to it but who the fuck cares? Their friends should already have the gist of what Ryan had in mind when he came after Shane.

Fuck but Shane loves looking at Ryan like this, on his knees for him, nostrils flaring in his effort to breathe through it, his lips reddened and stretched thin around Shane’s cock. The glazed look in his eyes is Shane’s favourite thing; the way Ryan seems to just submerge himself in it, as if sucking Shane’s cock makes him feel so good that he can’t help but drown in it. Shane’s seen Ryan cum just from giving him a blowjob and if Ryan’s bypassed public decency for the sake of doing this, then Shane’s pretty sure this is the kind of situation where that will happen again.

“There’s still a little bit left, baby,” he pants, his voice gone low and gravelly. “You gonna take the rest of it? Just an inch more. Think you can fit that whole cock in like you’ve always wanted, right here where anyone could walk up and see us?”

He stands still, unmoving because this particular act is always Ryan’s show and Ryan prefers just kneeling there holding Shane’s cock in his mouth. At Shane’s words, though, Ryan shivers so hard Shane can feel it under his fingers. He shifts in a way that says he’s definitely hard in his slacks and Shane moans when he feels Ryan trying to suck; Shane’s too wide for him to do much else without moving his head.

“Go on, Ryan,” Shane says huskily. “Do it. Take all of me.”

Ryan’s throat vibrates around him but the sound of his moan never makes it past and Shane adopts it instead. He snaps his mouth shut when it echoes in the hallway; he darts his eyes towards the turn up ahead. His heartbeat thunders in his ears. Had someone heard that? Are they coming to check it out?

“Ryan,” he says, trepidation trying to sprout. It vanishes when Ryan tries to move and chokes; the constriction of his throat has Shane biting into his lip to stifle another moan. “Go slow—slow, baby, no need to get hasty. My dick’s not gonna run off.”

Ryan’s apparently not all that out of it because he smacks at Shane’s hip for that quip, and Shane has to laugh. It’s cut off by a squeak when Ryan moves again, a second attempt to swallow his cock whole.

“Ryan,” Shane sighs, “fuck, I’m already close, baby.”

Ryan yet again ignores him and concentrates on his task. The little clicks and slurps of his throat straining to take it are driving Shane crazy even more than the heat of his mouth. Shane clenches his fingers in Ryan’s hair as he forces himself to measure his breathing and keep an eye on the turning down the hallway. He doesn’t want to get discovered but he’s slowly losing focus. It seems like Ryan doesn’t even care.

Ryan hitches forward centimetre by centimetre; at the same time, one hand releases Shane’s hip and moves between Shane’s legs. Shane whimpers when fingers tickle against his balls and he has to bat Ryan’s hand away.

“No, n-no, too sensitive,” he says, “gonna cum right away if you touch me there.”

Ryan’s hand returns to its original position and Shane lets out a sigh of relief. He’s seriously close but he’s told Ryan to try out his personal challenge and cumming too fast isn’t going to help that out. He looks down at his boyfriend’s head bobbing freely between his legs; Ryan seems to be losing track of what he’s doing, his movements sloppy and his tongue flat under Shane’s cock. Shane moans again when Ryan sucks him down a second time. By the time he stops, the wrap of his throat fluttering around Shane’s cock as he fights to breathe, he’s managed to take in just a little more than before. It takes Shane a good minute to gather himself enough to speak.

“Good boy,” he praises, fingers stroking through Ryan’s hair. “That’s a new record, gorgeous. You wanna try a bit more?”

Ryan’s gaze flashes up towards him; it’s clear that he doesn’t really care anymore, choosing to savour Shane’s cock instead. Shane watches him close his eyes, mouth sliding, giving up the bit he’d gained in favour of breathing. Shane doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as his boyfriend like this, drool dripping down his chin, just holding Shane’s cock in his mouth because he loves the taste, the weight, the way it stretches him. Shane isn’t the type of man to place glory in a penis but the satisfaction he feels at seeing his partner enjoy this so much is undeniable. He can’t help the dark pride curling in his stomach at the knowledge that Ryan truly is fixated, that he’s willing to discard all propriety in favour of taking Shane in his mouth out here in the open, that Shane’s cock can reduce him to this hungry, shameless creature more intent on taking it than getting himself off.

“Ryan,” Shane says, helpless against the surge of arousal inside him signalling his oncoming climax, “I’m gonna cum.”

Ryan’s hips visibly hump against the air as his eyes blink open, slow and lazy, hooded with pleasure. Shane’s patience breaks in that moment. He tugs at Ryan’s hair with just the right amount of force and feels the shudder rolling through Ryan’s entire body. He tries to push him back but Ryan fights him, shoving Shane’s hips flat and his own head forward, trying to get that last inch again. Shane clamps his fingers in Ryan’s strands and takes full control of Ryan’s movements for the first time.

“No,” he hisses, “I want you to move back. Want to make you _taste_ me, Ryan, wanna make you cum just from me filling that fucking filthy mouth.”

Ryan jerks under his hands and his back arches even as he allows Shane to pull his head away by the hair. The _sounds_ Ryan makes as Shane drags his cock out—Shane hears them often and yet he still _dreams_ of them, because Ryan doesn’t mean to make those guttural noises. The act of pulling his cock from Ryan’s throat, of allowing Ryan unimpeded air again and lessening the unnatural stretch, leads to those inadvertent grunts that quickly turn into a sobbing whine when Shane has retreated too far for comfort. Shane moans at the way Ryan digs his nails even deeper into his hips; he loves the little crescents Ryan leaves on him, and for a moment of delirium brought on by the wild pleasure, wonders if he can tattoo them on himself so he’ll have Ryan’s mark forever.

He stops when only the tip is left in Ryan’s mouth. He’s breathing hard with the effort to restrain himself from thrusting back in and his thighs are trembling. He flinches when there’s a ticklish graze of teeth against his sensitive head, clearly a warning though it’s the kind that excites him, and he looks down only to be trapped by Ryan’s gaze. Ryan’s eyes look black, irises swallowed by pupil, his eyelashes low but the look in them so intense that Shane freezes. They stay like that, enraptured in each other’s gazes, with Ryan cradling the tip of Shane’s cock with his tongue. He doesn’t take hold of the rest of Shane’s length; Ryan knows how sensitive Shane is when he’s this close.

Then Ryan suckles at the head of Shane’s cock, making a sweet little slurping noise so incongruous against the animalistic grunts of before, and Shane is abruptly pushed off the edge.

He has to strangle the scream in his own throat at the last minute and it turns into a dog-like whine that is definitely louder than it should be. He squeezes his eyes shut while his body trembles so he doesn’t see how Ryan takes him in, only feels the determined suction as Ryan drinks him down. Ryan’s a fucking pro at that by this point, no matter how hard Shane spurts, and Shane can picture it in his mind; the sight of Ryan tilting his head back so that it flows in like a stream, the way his cheeks hollow as he sucks and then bulges when it’s too much to swallow at once. He can feel Ryan’s body quaking in a way that only means one thing, Ryan’s fingers making his hips sting, and the pride that rushes through him for making it all happen only enhances the pleasure.

By the time they both stop shaking, Ryan has pulled off completely. Shane doesn’t dare open his eyes just yet. There’s no way he’ll survive if he sees the white inevitably dribbling down the corners of Ryan’s mouth, or the heave of Ryan’s chest to accompany those ragged breaths he can hear. He prays no one else has heard the commotion he made; he’s in no shape to be moving, especially not with his softening cock dangling in open air. His body is still suffering tremors.

Shane yelps when he feels Ryan lick at the slit of his cock. His eyes flew open.

“Ryan,” he gasps, hand automatically grasping at Ryan’s face. He’s still trembling and he can’t muster any force whatsoever to actually move his boyfriend away. “T-too much.”

Thankfully Ryan stops. He tilts his head up and their gazes meet again. Shane takes in the spread of Ryan’s legs, knows the dark colour of those tight slacks would conceal the damp of Ryan’s release but it would fast become uncomfortable if they don’t get him out of them before it seeps past his underwear. His stomach quivers at the thought that Ryan will have to head home without them on.

“You okay?” he says. His eyes dart over to the end of the hallway. Please, God, nobody suddenly appear.

“Didn’t get the whole thing in,” Ryan croaks.

His voice is so fucking _ruined_ , always is after he takes Shane’s cock deep like that; the sound of it makes Shane forget to breathe for a moment. He’s very glad the wall is supporting his back because his knees are threatening to give. Ryan’s hands still have his hips pinned.

“Fuck,” says Shane weakly, and caresses Ryan’s cheek. Ryan leans into his touch. “That’s okay, baby. We can try again.”

Ryan makes a noise that manages to sound dissatisfied despite the ragged effect to it and Shane bites his lip.

“Let’s go home,” he murmurs, thumb swiping at the streak of white at the corner of Ryan’s mouth, which parts instinctively. “I know this mouth can’t take my whole cock yet but I know another hole that can. I’ll probably be up for that by the time we reach our place.”

Ryan licks his lips and, yeah, Shane is sure he’ll be fully recovered once they get home. It definitely looks like his boyfriend is already halfway there.

But that’s something to enjoy _later_ when they’re no longer in the middle of a public hallway.

“Get up already,” Shane says, prying Ryan’s hands off so he can start redressing himself. “This was the stupidest thing we’ve ever done. What if someone came by?”

Ryan grins and the smile stretches his obscenely red mouth. His eyes are bright, his hair a mess. Shane pauses, struck by the sight.

“What?” he says, breathless.

“Nothing,” Ryan says, and hops to his feet nimbly, as if he hadn’t just cum in his pants. He leans up to kiss Shane. “I just love you for letting me do that, that’s all.”

Shane blinks. “I love you, too,” he says. “But this is the last time I’m letting you satisfy this fixation you have with my dick in public.”

“You loved it.”

“I did,” Shane admits. “You’ve completely ruined me. I’m an unrecognisable man.”

He reaches for him and Ryan comes willingly, smiling up at him. Fuck, Shane’s head is spinning more with love than endorphins. His eyes crinkle with his own smile.

“Guess that means you’ll have to make an honest man out of me,” Shane says, wiggling his eyebrows. “And see, my dick’s not in your mouth this time.”

Ryan laughs and presses a kiss to Shane’s lips again. “It’s an improvement,” he says, eyes dancing just like the first time Shane proposed. “But try again when I didn’t just make you cum your brains down my throat.”

Shane makes disgruntled noises but he laughs too, and this time he lets the sound echo through the hallway as his boyfriend tugs him into the bathroom to properly clean up.

(The third time he proposes, he makes sure it has nothing to do with his dick in Ryan’s mouth, and he finally gets the answer he’s aiming for.)

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google 'deepthroating' to figure out if I needed to tag 'attempted deepthroating' but nope! As long as he got it in there, it's all good. ~~I'm an idiot~~  
>  Please head on over to the [BFU Kinkmeme](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html) and see if any of those hot ass prompts catch your eye and interest! 
> 
> Any comments and kudos you choose to leave are super appreciated. Thank you in advance <33333


End file.
